This proposal is to request support for a Keystone meeting entitled "Molecular Mechanisms of Neurodegeneration", which will be held in Taos, New Mexico from January 16-21, 2007. Evidence is accumulating that in chronic neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease (PD), Huntington's disease (HD), and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) are due to a combination of events triggered by expression and accumulation of a misfolded protein that impair neuronal function. More recent developments have shown that in certain diseases a mutant RNA triggers the formation of nuclear inclusions and pathogenesis. In this meeting, emphasis will placed on understanding cellular pathways that implicated in some of the more common and intriguing neurodegenerative disorders trying to provide a foundation for their treatment. [unreadable]